


KyouIwa Smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: I haven't posted in a while so I made a request I got💚Not that much but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou
Kudos: 17





	KyouIwa Smut

Top Iwazumi

Bottom Kyoutani

\---------------------------------

Iwazumi kissed Kyoutani's chest leaving a trail of hickies. Kyoutani moaned underneath him as he tightened his grip around Iwazumi's waist with his legs.

Kyoutani let out a quiet moan as he felt Iwazumi's mouth against his nipple gently sucking on it before swirling his tongue around the soft bud and repeating the process with the other nipple until they were both swollen.

Iwazumi moved down to Kyoutani's legs and placed them over his arms before latching onto the younger male's thigh and biting down onto the plump skin causing Kyoutani to let out a loud moan.

Iwazumi grinned between him before biting down onto the skin once more over and over again. Once he finished Iwazumi kissed Kyoutani's thighs before moving back up and pulling the younger male in for another kiss.

Kyoutani grabbed onto Iwazumi's hair pulling him closer as he moaned into the kiss.

Iwazumi pulled away from the kiss with a grin as he wiped the drool off Kyoutani's bottom lip.

Kyoutani blushed as he pulled away from Iwazumi's touch.

Iwazumi smiled down at Kyoutani before sliding into Kyoutani's tight hole as the blonde let out a raged moan.

Tonight was going to be a long night...


End file.
